


Soulless Sam

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas sneak around, M/M, Rough Sex, Sam Knows, Secret Relationship, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Team Free Will is just passing through another town, at another bar. When a handsome man buys Sam a drink, memories of his actions as Soulless Sam come back.





	

Being hunters took Sam and Dean all over the country and sometimes up into Canada. After a while most of the towns and bars and motels all blended together. Even if they hadn’t been there before some places just seemed so familiar. Sitting at a table with his brother and Cas, Sam had one of those feelings like he’d been here, knew this place. Could be something, could be nothing.

 

A pretty brunette waitress came over and set a beer down in front of him. “From the guy over at the far end of the bar.” She winked at him and walked away.

 

“Whoo, Sammy!” Dean slapped the table. “Don’t be rude. Thank the nice man.” Dean teased him. Not like he hadn’t been sent drinks from men before.

 

Sam looked over to give a smile in thanks and that’s when his blood froze. His chest got tight and he started to panic. “One of you act like my boyfriend or something. Please?” 

 

Dean smirked and shook his head. “Oh I don’t think so. This is gonna be good.”

 

“Dean, isn’t this one of those situations where one should ‘help a brother out’?” Cas did the air quotes.

 

“Not this time, Cas. Sammy wants to talk the talk about being so open minded and accepting but he’s not walking the walk. McDreamy over there thinks he’s hot and bought him a drink. It’s not a big deal.”

 

“Dean, you don’t understand…” Sam started but was cut off when he realized his admirer was now standing beside the table. He stood up.

 

The guy pulled him into a friendly hug. “Sam! God, it’s been years. I never thought I’d see you again. How are you?”

 

Sam forced a smile. “Conner, yeah, been forever. But, you know I travel so much...um...so this is my brother Dean and his boyfriend Cas. Guys, Conner.”

 

Dean blushed. Sam was trying to turn a table on him. He wasn’t letting his brother get under his skin. He put his arm around Cas. “Yeah, just road trippin’ up to Vermont ‘cause that’s where my little angel wants to get married.” He winked at Cas and squeezed his shoulder, hoping he took the hint to play along. Realization spread across Cas’ face.

 

“Well we met on a ski trip and it seemed like the perfect place.” Cas winked back at Dean. “So Connor, when did you meet Sam?”

 

Conner still had a hand on Sam’s back. “This guy...the handsome devil walked into this very bar five, no, maybe six years ago. He was drinking and looking all dark and mysterious. I bought us a couple, talked him up and...well.” Conner ducked his head and blushed. “Congrats, guys. Next round is on me.”

 

“I’m gonna hit the head,” Dean announced. He got up and went down the hall past the bar where Conner was leaned over talking to the bartender.

 

“ _ That’s _ Sam? As in  _ best night of my life _ Sam? You could barely walk the next day!” Dean overheard her say. This was very interesting information. Way to go, Sammy. He chuckled to himself. 

 

Conner was sitting in his seat at the table when he came back. Sam’s body language was still a little tense. Dean saw Conner lean in and slide a piece of paper across the table. Probably his phone number or his address. Looks like he was going for another fleeting hookup with the mighty Moose. 

 

“I don’t know about you you guys but I think I’m ready to turn in for the night. Babe?” Dean looked at Cas. He made a couple subtle motions to make sure the angel was still on board. Cas smiled, stood, and took his hand.

 

“See you back at the hotel, Sam?” He allowed himself to be pulled away by Dean. They kept their fingers entwined until the bar was out of sight. Cas reluctantly let go. “I think Sam had sex with Conner.”

 

“Oh he most  _ definitely _ did. I overheard him talking to the bartender. I mean, it’s not like we ever tell each other about one night stands but you would think he mention he was bi or something.”

 

Cas couldn’t contain his laughter. “Like you’ve been so honest with him? We’ve been sneaking around behind his back for weeks.”

 

“That’s different. We’re not  _ hooking up. _ We’re just new and private and I’m not ready to share with anybody. You think it bothered me for a second to hold your hand and call you  _ baby _ ? I’m proud to be your guy.”

 

Cas pulled him into the alley behind the motel and pushed him against the wall. He grabbed two handfuls of thick denim jacket and brought their lips together. Dean slipped his arms around Cas’ waist and kissed back. “Think we have time before Sam gets back?” 

 

“Baby we’ll make time.”

 

***

 

Sam decided he needed to go for a walk. He wasn’t ready for the thousand questions he knew Dean was waiting to ask. He didn’t know if he had all the answers anyway. So much of his life without his soul was just pieces and fragments he couldn’t put together. He didn’t remember that bar or Conner at all until he was face to face with him. It was all coming back to him.

 

He remembered ditching Samuel and hitting the dive bar. He remembered sitting alone in the corner and just watching people and he poured drink after drink down his hollow throat. He was close to making a move on the woman popping cocktail olives when the waitress put a fresh cold one in front of him and told him it was from the dark haired gentleman at the bar.

 

He smiled and nodded his chin as acknowledgement. He took in the dark, thick hair and soft features.  _ Well hell, he’s hotter than the women here tonight. _ He would do for blowing off a little steam. He motioned him over and let the small talk begin. 

 

An hour later he pulled Conner into his hotel room and had him up against the door the second it closed. Sam was incredibly strong, able to hold him up and kiss and bite at his neck. He growled like an animal as his teeth gnashed and he drew blood. He lapped at it as Conner yelped and moaned. 

 

Sam forced his tongue into the other man’s mouth, giving him the coppery taste of his own blood. Connor just squeezed his thighs tighter around Sam’s waist and clawed at his shoulders through his shirt. Sam cupped his ass with both hands and walked them over to the bed. He threw Conner down and tore his shirt open. He worked his mouth down muscular, tanned flesh. 

 

He sat back on his knees and stripped off his own shirt. He undid his buckle and released the belt from his jeans. Conner undid himself as well so Sam grabbed two handfuls of denim and yanked down hard. Conner kicked off his shoes. “Wait,” he grabbed for Sam’s arm. “Condoms and lube in the pocket.” Sam smirked and retrieved what they needed even though he had supplies in his duffle bag.

 

Soulless Sam wasn’t a stickler for foreplay. He wanted his sex hard and fast. However, He wasn’t a complete savage. He wasn’t going to hurt the guy to get his rocks off. He lubed his fingers generously and went to work prepping and stretching his lover for the night. Conner opened up easily and was begging to be filled after just two fingers. Sam tore the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolled it down his considerable length. He added more lube for good measure and thrust into the man, bottoming out.

 

Conner cried out, scraping his nails down Sam’s back. He wrapped his legs tight and held on as Sam pounded him into the mattress. The headboard slammed against the wall and the mattress springs shrieked. Sam kissed him forcefully again the rolled them over. He grabbed Conner’s hips tight enough to leave fingermark bruises and thrust up into him with the same brutal pace. Conner gripped his own throbbing erection and pumped to the rhythm Sam set.

 

The room filled with the scent of sweat and sex. Sam was close and chasing his climax. He changed their positions one last time, pulling out and pushing Conner facedown on the bed. He poured more lube in the swollen, pink hole before burying himself again. He pumped hard and fast until he felt Conner clench down on him. It was enough for him to finally come.

 

He fucked him again in the shower later and let him sleep for a couple hours before sending him home with a lame excuse and a quick peck on the lips goodbye. He never thought he’d see him again. Just another good time in a small town. 

 

***

 

Sam looked at the address on the piece of paper Conner slipped him. The guy deserved more than a brush off from him. One one hand, the man had no expectations of ever seeing him again. On the other, he seemed genuinely thrilled to see Sam again. What would he even say? As far as he knew, Conner was the only guy he’d ever slept with. The memory though...he was so conflicted.

 

“Hey, got a light?” Sam turned to the woman’s voice. He searched his pockets and found a disposable lighter. “Thanks.” She took a drag and blew her smoke away from Sam. “Want one?”

 

“Nah. Not really a smoker. You’re the bartender? I saw you earlier.”

 

“And you’re Sam, the guy that had my brother walking on air for weeks.”

 

“Conner? That was...that was a hell of a night.”

 

She took another long drag. “You really just stumble back through here or are you gonna love him and leave him again?”

 

Sam searched for a reason, any reason, she would believe and relay to her brother. “I had some addiction problems back then. I suppose I’ll always have them but I’m in a good place now. Six years ago I drank, smoked, screwed, lived too fast...most of it is still a blur. I honestly didn’t remember this place or your brother until our eyes met tonight and it all came back. I’m not here to hurt him.”

 

She eyed him for a minute and flicked her cigarette away. “Then don’t go see him. Don’t get his hopes up. Just walk away and let him have that memory.”

 

“Okay.” Sam turned to head back to the motel. “Hey, just so you know, I’m not that guy anymore.”

 

“I could tell. You got more soul in your eyes.” Sam laughed at the irony in her statement.

 

They parted ways but Sam didn’t throw away the paper in his pocket. He wanted to remember this town, that night. He made his way back to the motel and unlocked the door. Dean was asleep in his bed and Cas was crashed on the pullout sofa bed. The familiar smell in the air confirmed his suspicions that they had been fooling around behind his back. He kicked off his boots and flopped down on his own bed. He’d let them have their secret for now.


End file.
